Come Down With Love
by the-original-catalyst
Summary: Songfic, song by Allstar Weekend. (No lyrics, sorry... XD) Yami feels like he's coming down with something, but... is that really a bad thing? Puzzleshipping, high school AU. Rated T 'cause it's a free country (and a few minor curse words).


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Allstar Weekend/their song. All rights go to their respective owners. I don't make any profit from writing this, I just did it for the lawls. XD I still can't put the lyrics in here (got in trouble for that), so if you want the context of the story you can look it up (:

It's a songfic, everyone! x3 The song is Come Down With Love, by Allstar Weekend. (The song came up on Pandora and I friggen fell in love with it.) The couple is Puzzleshipping, a personal favorite of mine. Thiefshipping is also briefly mentioned. And yes, I know the song is about a girl. You can just, ya know, ignore that. XD

Okay, so here's the story: This is kind of an AU, because Yami and Yuugi are both just normal people, and they're in high school. Yes, actually in school. Not just sitting in a classroom talking. *gasp*

(Also, Bakura is very OOC, sorry about that. FOR THE SAKE OF THE FANFICTION.)

As always, please enjoy and review!

**Edit: **I wrote this last year, came back to it and edited it so I could post something to prove that I am not, in fact, dead. Shocking, I know. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, since school is starting to wind down (not a lot, but a bit), so I can't promise a whole lot but I _can_ promise I'm trying! So, I know the writing isn't great, but go ahead and enjoy if you can! :3

* * *

Yami could swear that he was coming down with something. There wasn't any kind of illness going around, but that just didn't make sense. Was he going insane? Maybe. Whenever... _he_... came around, there was no way Yami could focus on anything else. Any_one_ else. Whenever his mind started wandering back to him... everything about him, to his smile and his laugh, and the lips that expressed so sweetly... everything else he tried to do just went horribly wrong. It was just flat out embarrassing!

He finally worked up the nerve to confide in one of his friends. When told, Bakura just laughed, and told him the last thing he'd wanted to hear.

"You're in love," Bakura smiled at him. "Believe me; I understand what you mean. That's exactly how I felt when I met Marik. And now look at us! We're happy, and you could be too. Just tell him how you feel."

Well, gee. Wonder why that didn't help him feel any better...

Up until this point, Yami was pretty certain he was straight. He'd never liked a guy before... before this... freaking _sex on legs _came along!

...

Oh god, now he was calling him things like _that_? Dammit, maybe Bakura was right...

Maybe he really _was _falling in love... but was that what he wanted? He was a senior in high school, and all of his teachers would swear he was on his way to an Ivy League school, and a bright future even after that. Love wasn't exactly part of the plan.

Then again... you can't exactly help who you fall in love with, can you? It just happened, and you can either act on it, or ignore it and move on.

Fortunately, or perhaps _un_fortunately, the choice was made for him.

The following week, their English teacher left school with a migraine (which was _absolutely_ shocking, knowing some of Yami's classmates), so their sub gave them some worksheet and told them to not burn anything (to which Bakura scowled) and proceeded to indulge in some lusty romance novel.

Having already finished the work, Yami took out one of his favourite nonfiction books – Ancient Egyptian Mythology – and tried to read.

Emphasis on _tried_.

Yuugi Mutou sat just on the other side of the room from him, smiling and laughing with Katsuya Jonouchi. Whilst talking, Yuugi's soft amethyst eyes floated over to meet Yami's intense gaze. Yuugi stopped talking mid-sentence and just stared back, while Yami looked away, embarrassed beyond belief that he had been caught staring.

Turning his attention back to his book, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Clueless as to why, he simply continued reading.

"Hey, Yami."

Yami went rigid. That voice...

"Hey, Yami!"

Yami dared to glance up from his book, and found himself staring into those same violet eyes. Though he wasn't surprised, he still jumped, almost losing his grip on the book.

"Oh, I, uhm, yes?" he stuttered, mentally kicking himself.

"Whatcha reading?" Yuugi asked, smiling as he leaned over the desk to glance at the inside page of the book. Yami frowned, if he wanted to know, why didn't he just look at the front cover? It wasn't hidden, and he was holding it off the table. Besides, they were so close now... Yami could feel Yuugi's warm breath rolling off his neck, and heat rose up to his face.

"It's, uhm, a book about Ancient Egypt," Yami somehow replied. He was surprised he could talk at all, considering how close their faces were. Yuugi was no longer looking at the book, but rather directly into Yami's eyes, smiling softly.

Seemingly embarrassed, Yuugi pulled back and looked away. His face had turned red also, and the distance made it possible for Yami to breathe again. "So, you're into that kind of stuff too?" Yuugi asked him, smiling again. The smile was smaller than the one before, and sent shivers down Yami's spine. He nodded, swallowing his tongue. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"That's... cool." Yuugi said. He sounded nervous. "It's really interesting stuff, isn't it?"

Yami nodded again.

"Since, you know, you like it too, then maybe we could... well, the museum just got in this whole shipment of new Egyptian artifacts, and my grandpa knows one of the guys bringing them in, so maybe... I mean, if you'd like, we could... go check them out?"

Yami simply stared. He _had _to be dreaming. That was the only explanation... there was no other way that Yuugi freaking Mutuo would ask him out, which was exactly what was going on right now.

Swallowing again, he closed his book, placed it on the table in front of him, and dared a glance at Yuugi. The look in his eyes, that amethyst mix of hope and trepidation, was the thing that gave him the conviction to respond.

"That sounds like fun," he replied, the calm, even voice that came from his mouth a deep contrast to how he really felt. "I'm not doing anything on Sunday."

Yuugi's face immediately lit up. "That's perfect! How about we meet at the entrance around one-ish?"

Yami smiled. "Cool, I'll see you then."

With a grin not unlike Yami's, Yuugi nodded and walked away. Yami watched him as he returned to Jonouchi, giggling and red-faced. They conversed shortly before his friend punched him lightly in the arm, exclaiming something like, "Get out!" before realizing how loudly he'd spoken and bringing his voice back down.

Amethyst clashed with crimson again, and Yuugi smirked, glancing away. Yami blushed, doing the same. He looked up just in time to see Jonouchi chuckling and saying something that Yami could make out this time.

"Well, it's about time, you two."

* * *

Oh god, why did I upload this? XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway... I'M NOT DEAD! That's the important thing here. Any critiques are greatly appreciated, even if this _is _really kinda old. t-o-c loves you! 3


End file.
